


Day 15 -- Remembering: Dog in Leaves

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Scarves n Hats 2005 [15]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-25
Updated: 2005-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a photo album of happier times</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 15 -- Remembering: Dog in Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: http://www.livejournal.com/community/scarvesnhats/76363.html

He spread the photo album in his lap, hyper-aware of the ghost of a man leaning over his shoulder. He turned the pages slowly, revealing a strange amalgamation of Muggle and wizarding photographs: four boys, a castle, a dog and a rat and a stag, seven years of pranks and three more of life during wartime. He had made the album after that fateful day in early November, when his world was turned upside down for the second time in as many weeks. It didn't hurt the same way as it had then, but it hurt just as much.

The last picture was a still of a black dog in a pile of leaves, only its head visible. The two men stared at it for a long moment, and then the one with the album stood. "I don't care what Dumbledore says, I'm taking Snuffles for a walk." The other man smiled and followed, man changing into dog as he leapt from the window seat and onto the floor.


End file.
